


Can't Say It To You.

by loveEnglish (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drama, F/M, Happy Ending, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/loveEnglish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor and Louis. A different perspective, real life situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Say It To You.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. All the love. H. 
> 
> XD.

_"Well, maybe its just for the best, eh?"_

 

_"We couldn't help this. No matter how much we wanted to."_

 

_"We can't do this any longer, you know, dragging it out this way."_

 

_"We'll always be friends. It won't be awkward. Ever."_

 

✩

 

It was all getting exhausting for Louis. Zayn leaving, the cheating rumours, his breakup. 

 

He couldn't figure how it all went from sixty to zero. One minute he had everything. Everything was planned, finely executed and they were all having fun. And now, it all is just dragging out. 

Her words, not his.

 

Even now, six months later, Eleanor is still a sore spot for him. 

They were so good for each other. Too good together. Hell, if this is how they were gonna end up, he wouldn't have signed up another world tour. 

Okay, maybe not that, but he would have gone to the ends of earth trying to salvage their relationship. He didn't try enough, it seems.  

She was doing well without him. At least that's what it looked like. He had gone through her Instagram. 

Funny, he only started noticing her social media accounts when she unfollowed him.

 

 

✩ 

 

About two months ago, in July precisely, the rumours about his baby started making rounds. It was frustrating when those damn paparazzi began throwing questions in his face.

Even more annoying when there were Twitter hashtags about it. 

 

Didn't he deserve some privacy? Why are they so obsessed with his life? Why should they invade so much? And what does it matter to them? 

They aren't the one having a mental breakdown over the fact that they going to have a bloody baby with someone they barely know, while they are still not over their ex girlfriend.

 

Louis was losing his mind. He had attended three doctor appointments so far, and yes, he was pretty excited that he had a baby on the way, but also worried because he was top on the list of people with little to zero privacy and he couldn't even do anything about it.

 

✩

 

_"I will make sure you will get your privacy after the news breaks out."_

 

_"Yeah, we will stay friends."_

_"I should have tried more right?"_

 

✩

 

She wasn't coping up well. The people around her, friends, family, they knew that too. 

Its just that she always wanted to be in the position of power. She didn't want to be some Taylor Swiftish girl, crying over how the ex did her so wrong.

So she faked it. 

 

She took a trip to L.A., her now favourite place, got a tattoo, partied and did all the post-breakup things most people do, all the while convincing herself that she was alright. 

 

She was not. She had jumped in it way too fast. Way to soon. 

Eleanor had barely given herself the time to think, to breathe. To truly let it register that she was no longer with Louis, someone she loves. 

Oh, used to love, sorry.

Right, of course.

But the thing is that love can't be forgotten. Not so fast, anyhow. It takes time to get over someone you loved for three years straight.

 

But she tries. And when the news about Briana and the baby comes up, she valiantly tries to keep it from affecting her. 

She hopes her methods works, lest she succumbs to her feelings. 

 

 

✩ 

 

 

They haven't kept up the promise of 'being friends' just like all the damn exes in the world. 

There was no scope left when Eleanor famously 'unfollowed' Louis. 

They are living apart from each other, both still in love, thinking that the other has moved on. 

If only they knew.

 

✩ 

 

So the situation stirs up a little, thanks to a mutual friend's great idea. 

 

Its December. Briana is a little over seven months along, Lottie has 3M Instagram followers and Harry is still posting monochrome pictures. 

Its about two weeks away from Louis' birthday when one of their mutual friends decides to announce a massive birthday bash for the birthday boy. 

Alana, even Max know about it and decide to keep it under wraps for the time being. 

Eleanor nor Louis, have any idea. 

 

So when Louis' big day does come along, surprisingly, both ex lovers find themselves in the same city. London. 

 

At first, she is reluctant. What if she bumps into Briana, or Louis himself?   


But, she has her pride to hold onto. She has to give them the impression that she has it all covered. Until she herself starts believing it.

So she decides to go. Might as well dress to kill while she is at it. 

 

 

 

Him, on the other hand, he had no clue until the last minute. All he found out was that his mates were buying him a couple of shots at a club. Then disperse to hook up with random birds. 

He was wrong though. Because the club was decorated royally, because his mum, Dan and older younger sisters were here and because they had a cake in the middle of the room, he knew that this was a proper party. 

After a really long time had someone made an effort for making him happy, to celebrate with him for his birthday and not how much money he had. 

He had the sudden urge to cry. Only a few drops sprung to his eyes, which he blinked away in the pretence of the lights being too bright. 

He blew the candles, cut the cake, and right when he was feeding a bite to Fizzy, he spotted her.  _Her._

 

He was suddenly too aware, too alert, his hearing too HD, and breathing heavy.

Being face to face with someone he hasn't seen in nine months had that effect on him.

He composed himself and threw around that stupid, fake smile that had become his mask.

 

 

✩ 

 

 

A few minutes to midnight, they were forced to make eye contact again. His birthday was about to be over and she still had to give him his gift.

They approached each other varily, like they hadn't been having sex a year ago. 

It was awkward for a few moments, as they tried to navigate through the others' expression. 

 

"I wanted to give you this.", Eleanor spoke first. 

Louis looked a bit dazed. He eyed the YSL bag in her hands. He was about to speak when their friends cheered loudly around them as a hit song came on.

 

"Could we go somewhere else?", he cautiously asked. 

 

They proceeded toward one of the rooms they had booked for the night. They stood awkwardly in the doorway.

 

"So, actually, uhm, here", Eleanor pressed the bag to his chest. "You can see it now if you want."

 

He peeped in the bag and saw a really fancy jean jacket and a Rolex before his eyes fell on something suspiciously looking like a 'Toys R Us' bag.   


He opened it and saw a cute football designed bouncy ball.

"For the baby, you know."

He dropped the bag down before looking up at her.

 

"We didn't really talked the thing out when we broke up, did we? It was hasty."

Eleanor sighed, agreeing silently. 

"There's nothing we can do now. Its all done. You have moved on. What with the bab-", she was interrupted.

"I am miserable. Wish I still had you, like I did a few months ago."

 

His confession made breath catch. Really?

 

"What's with Briana then? The baby?", she had to know what he was doing up until his confession.

 

"Can't you see, me partying it out in L.A., my red face, red rimmed eyes, the look on my face like I am always drunk or haven't slept in weeks?", Louis paused, chest heaving. "We barely worked for keeping up our relationship. We should have done, I should have done that."

 

 

About half an hour and a heart to heart later, both had tears in their eyes and a better understanding for each other and their situation. 

They didn't find out who started it, but they found themselves snogging passionately. They stumbled through the room and well, the rest is history. 

 

The next day, when Louis looked down on his chest, his heart felt warmer than ever before.

Because Eleanor was sleeping against it. 

 

 

★

 

 

They talked their issues out, said their apologies and made an effort to get their relationship better than it ever was. It took time, but they made it. 

 

In early February, Briana gave birth to beautiful baby girl. They found out through a paternity test, that she was in fact, Louis'. 

 

It upset Eleanor and they ended up taking a break but, it was Briana herself, who took to the task of explaining it to Eleanor that she would never stand between her and Louis. 

It took a few weeks but Eleanor did understand that Louis and her were unbreakable. Their love was strong. Is strong.

 

Will always be. 

 

✩

 

 

One Direction went on hiatus, a permanent one, alas, but they are happy again, still best of friends and more successful than before. 

 

All was good. 

 

 

 

 

♡ 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the guys in 1D catch some break. They need it.
> 
> Idk why I added that last bit. Please don't hate it.
> 
> Rate, comment, please!


End file.
